Things Left Unknown
by xDoubleIndemnity
Summary: Some things are better left unknown. Three drabbles exploring what our characters don't know about their loved ones.
1. Nellie Lovett

_Disclaimer_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

---

_-Three drabbles exploring what Sweeney Todd doesn't know about Nellie Lovett.-_

**---**

"_Because I'll never let this go  
__But I can't find the words to tell you  
__I don't want to be alone  
__But now I feel like I don't know you."_ – Paramore, "Never Let This Go"

Sometimes, Mrs. Lovett wonders if he will leave her, once he has killed the Judge. The part that frustrates her is that she doesn't know. Before, it would have been much easier; she used to be able to read Benjamin like an open book. But after he returned as Sweeney Todd, she feels like she doesn't know him anymore.

These days, he scares her. Like that time he had held his 'friend' against her throat, and the way he constantly broods in his shop. Living like he has nothing to live for.

She wishes she had the courage to tell him that he does have something. If she wasn't terrified of his reaction, she would tell him that he keeps her from being alone, and that if he wants, she is willing to do the same for him.

---

"_I would have done anything if it  
__Would mean I could make you love me  
__You're the one I need, but you still believe  
__We could never be."_ – Gabrielle, "Survive"

As she works, Mrs. Lovett fights the urge to cringe. It's not an easy task, preparing the bodies' to be baked into her pies. Although it had been her idea, she hadn't known what she would get herself into.

Then again, she had thought that Mr. Todd would assist her in the gruesome task. But she wouldn't hold it against him; after all, his artistry with a knife only applied to barbering, and he probably didn't even know how much work it was. And she needs him, in more ways than one; she would never do anything to threaten what they had, which included asking for his help.

And who knew what the future would bring? Maybe one day, if he saw all she had done for him, he would learn to accept her. And then all this hard work would be completely worth it.

---

"_Without you  
__There'd be no sun in my sky  
__There would be no love in my life  
__There'd be no world left for me."_ – LeAnn Rimes, "How Do I Live"

She had always known, deep down in her heart. But she had ignored the facts, letting her mind run wild with foolish fantasies; she had imagined a life with the man she loved, as soon as he had his vengeance.

Deep down, she had always known that Sweeney Todd would never want to continue living without his precious Lucy. Deep down, she had always known that after his revenge, he would die – by his own hand, or by another's that he would provoke into murdering him. It didn't matter; either way, he would no longer remain in the world of the living.

And that was why she had turned a blind eye, letting him dance her into the flames. Because there was also someone that she could not bear to live without.

* * *

_Author's Note(s):_ "Put on a music player and get ready to write. Once ready, start and hit your play button. You only have for as long as the song plays to write out a piece of your choice." – I got the idea from Jacalyn Hyde. And it pertains to all future chapters as well. Please R&R!


	2. Johanna Barker

_Disclaimer_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Songs aren't mine either. -heavy sigh-

_---_

_-Three drabbles exploring what Anthony Hope doesn't know about Johanna Barker.-_

---

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
__I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
__And I'll make a wish, take a chance  
__Make a change and breakaway."_ – Kelly Clarkson, "Breakaway"

Johanna sat with her uncompleted embroidery in her lap, staring wistfully at the window. Sometimes, she hates sitting here and watching the world that she is not allowed to be a part of. The rest of the time, she takes comfort in the sight, thankful that she has at least some connection to the outside, little as it may be. But no matter how she feels, she knows that this is not a way to live.

For as long as she can remember, her life has been filled with nothing but longing for knowledge of the outside world. Instead, the days seem to blend seamlessly into an endless existence, while all she can do is work on her sewing, talk to her birds, and sing her sorrow.

But she expects that it will not always be this way; that one day, she will spread her wings and learn how to fly away from this place. And when that day came, nothing would be able to stop her.

---

"_Take me by the hand  
__Take me somewhere new  
__I don't know who you are  
__But I'm with you."_ – Avril Lavigne, "I'm With You"

Johanna didn't love him. She liked how a relative amount, certainly; he was quite pleasant and treated her with such kindness. And she was willing to follow him into a new life.

But love would take more than what they had at the moment. She wasn't daft; she knew what she felt for him wasn't love. But despite of her feelings, she had known she would stay with him when they first saw each other - she would have done practically anything to get out of Judge Turpin's grasp.

Anthony never suspected that their love was one-sided, because he didn't know that she could be just as selfish as anyone else, even though a girl of her standing should not possess such a quality. But an honorable quality that she _did _possess was a receptive heart. She might not love him yet, but one day she could learn to. And in this cruel world that they lived in, that would be enough.

---

"_You know I wonder have you already figured out  
__All these things that I try to hide  
__All this time I've been hoping you don't find out how  
__All these things that I hide on the inside."_ – Crossfade, "Invincible"

Anthony didn't know. He figures that it must have been a terrible experience; she can tell by how protective he is of her. But he would never know the true extent of what happened.

Her stay in the asylum had been dreadful. Even though she wasn't crazy, she had been unnerved by the women who were. Some would mutter to themselves in corners, and others would scream for no reason and would lash out at everyone else. That had been terrifying enough; then there were some of the things that happened behind closed doors…

Johanna shudders involuntarily, just at the thought of it. But she's comforted by the fact that Anthony doesn't have to know about such horrors; he has already done so much for her, and he deserves nothing but happiness in his future. And it's a happiness that she knows she can give him.

* * *

_Author's Note(s): _My first Anthony/Johanna fic! And I think that their relationship has a lot of room for interpretation. (Not that I paid a lot of attention to them when I watched the movie, because I was too busy swooning over Johnny Depp and HBC, but I still tried. And that should count for something.) Please R&R! I'm not too proud to beg!

Next chapter: What Mrs. Lovett doesn't know about Toby!


	3. Tobias Ragg

_Disclaimer_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Songs aren't mine either.

---

_-Three drabbles exploring what Nellie Lovett doesn't know about Tobias Ragg.-_

---

"_If you believe that dreams come true  
__There's one that's waiting there for you  
__Cause I believed when I saw you."_ – Rachel Lampa, "If You Believe"

The first time he sees anything resembling sympathy directed at him is in her eyes. In the crowd, she had looked almost ghostly, with the dark clothing and the dark circles under her eyes contrasting sharply against the white pallor of her skin. He recalled something he had once heard, about eyes being the window to the soul and whatnot. There was no doubting the sincerity in her gaze.

He had thought he would never see her again, and some flicker of hope inside him had died - only for it to reappear again when Pirelli brought him to Fleet Street, and he saw her. She immediately directed the same concerned look at him, and rushed him into her shop to get him a meat pie.

He wanted so desperately to believe in her. She seemed nice, actually seeming to care about him, unlike anyone he had ever met. And then she asked him to stay and help her in the shop. That was all he needed; he didn't completely trust her yet, but he would have the chance to try.

---

"_Do you feel like a man  
__When you push her around?  
__Do you feel better now  
__As she falls to the ground?"_ – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, "Face Down"

He knows how Mrs. Lovett feels about Sweeney Todd. He isn't smart, but he isn't dumb either. Sometimes, he feels that adults underestimate how observant he is. He has done some traveling with Pirelli, after all; he knows about such matters, despite his young age.

He sees the way Mrs. Lovett looks at him, and everything she does for him. He sees how she looks like she is about to fall apart whenever Mr. Todd snaps at her. He sees how hurt she looks when his meals are returned untouched. And he swears he always sees Mrs. Lovett leave the barbershop in a hurry, as if she had been threatened.

But he also sees that no matter what Mr. Todd does, Mrs. Lovett still returns to him. He sees how happy Mrs. Lovett is when she catches him watching the pie shop, as if doing so was proof that he cared. It is these little things that stop him from confronting Mr. Todd. And despite his distrust of the barber, he wouldn't interfere with Mrs. Lovett's feelings. He didn't understand her love, he didn't have to like it, but he would respect it.

---

"_Demons'll charm you with a smile for a while,  
__But in time nothing can harm you  
__Not while I'm around..."_ - Edward Sanders, "Not While I'm Around"

That day he had visited the workhouse, he wanted to make a visit to someplace else – the Beadle, to report Mr. Todd. He had noticed some strange things about the barber, things that he didn't like. His distant behavior and his costumers' tendencies not to be seen again were only a few of the reasons for his suspicions.

But what had stilled him was the thought of Mrs. Lovett. She was like a mum to him, treating him like her own son. If it hadn't been for her, he probably still be in the workhouse. And he knew how much she cared for Mr. Todd, no matter how he treated her. And how upset she would be if Mr. Todd was arrested – and he would never let anything hurt her, least of all himself.

* * *

_Author's Note(s):_ Isn't Toby awesome? Especially the way Ed Sanders plays him. I was like, AWWW! when he sang "Not While I'm Around". But I'm getting off topic. Just please R&R!


End file.
